El mejor accidente de mi vida
by MGCT94
Summary: Shadow en medio de un paseo se encuentra con una Amy desfalleciente, por lo que decide ayudarla porque al parecer está muy lastimada. Cuando despierta al día siguiente ve que se ha roto la pierna y tiene que ayudarla a hacer varias cosas. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Veía desde su sitio el cielo estrellado al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con poca fuerza para no dañarse los párpados y sobre todo para no ver en su interior de nuevo las escenas que lo atormentaron el día en el que sintió haberlo perdido todo… llevarla en su corazón mitigaba un poco sus sentimientos, pero no llenaba el vacío. Respiró profundamente y miró la luna llena, una luna cuyo paso anunciaba nuevos días y nuevos porvenires. Le encantaba ir a ese sitio, le gustaba la dulzura de la soledad y cómo ésta le permitía pensar mucho mejor las cosas, pensar en frío era uno de esos lujos que se podía dar… el único a su criterio. Sonrió de lado ligeramente cuando se percató de que el único ruido que acompañaba a sus pensamientos era el ruido de las luciérnagas y el ulular de algunos búhos. No le importaba dormir en donde fuera, no le molestaba en absoluto mantenerse a raya de su cama o de su casa por largos periodos de tiempo, pues no era del tipo de persona a la que le gustara estar estático en un sólo sitio. Sus ratos de tranquilidad se vieron obstruidos por un sonido muy extraño debajo de él, pues tenía una vista increíble de todo Green Hill desde el tejado en el que estaba. Bajó la mirada esperando encontrar qué fue aquel ruido, pero no veía nada, la luz lunar no iluminaba mucho; entonces bajó de un salto y fue a explorar al sendero del bosque.

"Vaya pérdida de tiempo" dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera y caminaba de vuelta al no haber encontrado nada. De pronto se vio adentro, no supo cómo, pero la curiosidad le pudo más, caminó bosque adentro, encontrándose en medio de una arboleda que filtraba la luz de la luna y teñía el bosque de un verde plateado que le gustó de sobremanera… tal vez podría usar ese lugar para pasar otra noche.

Volteó hacia una fuente que se encontraba justo a la mitad del lugar y decidió explorarla, pues la combinación de los colores naturales, junto el efecto que tenían sobre el mármol del que borboteaba agua le inquietó ligeramente. Rodeó la fuente, interesándose por algo que vio, o mejor dicho, por alguien, pues se le hizo completamente extraño ver a aquella eriza rosa acostada en el filo de la fuente; se veía completamente magullada por las heridas que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, y su rostro sucio la delataba como recién salida de algún problema. Arqueó una ceja y pensó que no era cierto aquello que iba a hacer. Resignado, la levantó como pudo y se la llevó a su casa sorprendido por el poco peso que tenía encima, demasiado ligera, como una pluma casi… "Bien hecho, Shadow, tienes visitas inesperadas". Se dijo a sí mismo mientras la cargaba en brazos para llevarla a su casa, pues requería cierta atención.

Ella despertó pesadamente a la mañana siguiente y se encontró extrañada por el panorama: la habitación en la que se encontraba era sumamente grande, de paredes color carbón que contrastaban con otras dos cuyas tonalidades recordaban mucho al brillo de las perlas; la cama en la que se encontraba era grande; casi del tamaño de una matrimonial y se sentía como nueva, como si su uso fuera nulo, las almohadas se sentían esponjosas y de las ventanas se podía apreciar la entrada de la luz matutina, la que llevaba consigo pequeños destellos que caían en forma de arcoíris en la alfombra azabache. De inmediato se preguntó qué había pasado y entonces lo recordó como si le hubieran dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza… no, de hecho, eso había pasado exactamente:

Era de noche y se encontraba con Cream platicando cuando el centro de la ciudad se vio atacado por uno de los robots de Eggman, ella quería proteger a Cream y por ende le gritó que se marchara… todo fue rápido y entonces a ella la noqueó el brazo metálico del robot, el que antes recibió una buena magullada de su parte. Sonic no llegó para evitarlo y entonces decidió dejarla en el bosque, precisamente en la fuente, porque ese era su lugar favorito para visitar, ya iría a ver cómo se encontraba más tarde, aunque claro era que ella no recordaba haber estado en brazos del erizo, sólo recordaba la pelea y el fuerte golpe que le había dado. Volteó desorientada varias veces hasta que dejó de hacerlo porque sintió que el cerebro sólo le golpeaba el cráneo.

-¿Dónde…? –iba a preguntar, pero entonces se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a un erizo negro con algunos toques rojos encima. Sólo la vio de reojo y arqueó las cejas al intentar imaginar cómo había terminado ahí.

-En mi casa –respondió con sequedad, indiferencia y entonces ella volteó desconcertada por lo que había escuchado, estaba en casa de Shadow. Inmediatamente se checó todas las prendas, viendo que no había nada ausente: seguía con su vestido rojo y sus botas, sobre ella había una pequeña manta blanca que la cubría lo suficiente como para no pasar frío. El chico aún la miraba inquieto, curioso; Amy no sabía cómo devolver esa mirada, porque le crispaba los nervios.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó confundida al escucharlo responder, no podía pensar en nada más que en el combate –estaba en el centro de la ciudad, un robot de Eggman y después… terminé aquí –dijo ella con desconcierto mientras se revisaba los brazos… eso era nuevo, llevaba vendajes ajustados de un color blanco marfil, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, entristeciendo un poco por sentir la misma tela encima de ella -¿me trajiste tú?

-Sí –respondió cortante, desviando la mirada y sin importarle realmente mucho lo que había contado su actual huésped –te tuve que traer.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó curiosa –no recuerdo haberte visto por allá.

-No estabas allá cuando te vi –respondió y siguió recargado en el marco de su puerta –estabas en una fuente.

-¿Fuente? –preguntó sin poder entender, entonces recordó un sitio en especial, uno que le encantaba visitar durante las noches de luna llena bajo las arboledas, uno que le encantaba porque le parecía mágico cuando posaba sus ojos en él; el reflejo de esas aguas siempre la calmaba cuando se trataba de despejarse de un mal día –creo que… ya sé de cual hablas.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –preguntó entre curioso y molesto, la chica no era especialmente de su agrado, no eran amigos demasiado cercanos, pero por algún motivo él se sintió responsable por ella en ese instante después de haberla visto tan herida, por eso la llevó a su casa, para que no pasara una noche mala.

-Yo… no lo sé –respondió todavía más confundida, porque no se concebía en ese sitio en aquel momento y mucho menos después de haber recibido tal golpiza –estoy igual que tú, Shadow.

Eso para él no tenía sentido, debía existir al menos una razón por la que ella hubiera terminado en aquel sitio a esas horas… una cosa era haber tenido una pelea que no ganó y otra era haber tenido fuerza suficiente como para caminar precisamente hasta ese lugar; esa última podía haber tenido algo de sentido, alguien se hubiera hecho cargo de ella de manera premeditada, pero simplemente no lo pensó así en ese momento. Bufó por lo bajo y abrió la ventana en espera de que hubiera un ambiente agradable.

Se equivocó.

A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de alguien desesperado "Genial, más niñas por salvar". Pensó de mala gana y empezó a cerrar la ventana hasta que el grito en particular llamó su atención.

-¡Amy! –gritó una voz ligeramente desesperada y de hombre; entonces se fijó bien en el portador y notó un rayo azul correr por todo el lugar, rodeando el bosque -¿Dónde te metiste, Amy?

"Vaya ironía" pensó Shadow al ver a Sonic recorriendo el lugar en su búsqueda, quiso reír por lo bajo, pero sólo esbozó media sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Amy! –llamó él y la eriza se levantó. Llevaba el vestido ligeramente subido hasta el muslo, el que era un poco grueso para lo liviana que era, prestó atención a ese detalle, el que pasó por alto y la esperó hasta la ventana.

Casi se cayó, aún no tenía la energía para andar bien; con las cejas arqueadas y actitud resignada, fue hacia ella y la levantó, ella sólo volteó a verlo y le dijo un "gracias" muy bajo… le faltaba agua, energía y descanso… siendo que su casa estaba en un prado lejano, no iba a dejar que se fuera sola. Por algún motivo le recordó a María… la fragilidad, tal vez.

-No importa –respondió restándole importancia y la llevó a la ventana, por algún motivo ella no podía apoyar una de sus piernas –mira… los roles han cambiado –dijo un poco divertido y señaló a Sonic, quien iba corriendo por todo el lugar mientras gritaba su nombre. De algún lado la chica sacó energías extras y sonrió muchísimo… se liberó de Shadow y empezó a correr. "Niñata…" dijo para sí mientras veía el espectáculo, a veces divertido, otras fastidioso.

Amy corría hacia la puerta de salida, pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la pierna, cada vez que intentaba apoyarla era como si recibiera martillazos en el hueso, no podía mover la rodilla porque generaba una reacción en cadena de dolor, una reacción que la hacía gemir de vez en cuando, pero se aguantaba. Bajó el primer escalón y fue entonces cuando el dolor fue demasiado y cayó de bruces hacia el piso, rodando lastimosamente escaleras abajo.

Un grito prolongado llamó la atención de Shadow, un grito en específico, uno femenino y muy dolorido, como si le estuvieran torturando y dejando sufrir para otra tortura, un grito que jamás escuchó ni cuando María murió en ARK. De inmediato pensó en la niña… "Oh no…" se dijo a sí mismo cuando pensó en las opciones, la primera era que el cansancio pudo con ella y se mareó en las escaleras, la segunda era que algo le había dolido por los golpes y tenía que volverla a vendar. "¡Ya voy!" avisó de mala gana y con un grito fuerte mientras se preparaba para recibir un puchero infantil y estúpido. Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando la vio tirada en su sala, todo indicaba que se había caído de las escaleras, rodado y al final se había golpeado tanto la cara como la pierna, porque le sangraba la boca y se sujetaba la rodilla. No lo podía creer, por lo que tuvo que acercarse para corroborar que era cierto. Entre más tardaba, más a ella le dolía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó con voz seca mientras la cargaba a la sala de su casa, al parecer a él le agradaba la combinación del negro carbón y el blanco perla, por lo que sus muebles, además de modernos y bien cuidados, eran blancos e impecables y sus muros tan negros como la noche; algunos puntos brillantes destellaban de sus muros negros y ella intentaba discernir qué eran.

-M he encontrado mejor –contestó mientras se limpiaba la boca, al parecer se había raspado las encías con fuerza, la nariz empezó a sangrarle.

-¿Esto te duele? –le preguntó a la vez que le tocaba con poca fuerza, tal vez como un masaje, su pantorrilla derecha; empezó la chica a gemir y a responder que sí, que le dolía de sobremanera con cualquier toque que le hiciera –entonces está fracturada –avisó con preocupación mientras pensaba en llevarla al hospital.

-¡No me lleves! –suplicó la chica mientras juntaba las manos en forma de oración, él se extrañó por ello y entonces le respondió que lo lamentaba, pero que no le iba a conceder ese capricho –no quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

La cargo en brazos nuevamente y la llevó con un médico de la ciudad tan rápido que nadie los iba a reconocer, concediendo al menos una parte de su capricho, pues la chica le había pedido lo que consideraba un favor sumamente grande.

Cuando salieron del hospital y volvieron a casa de Shadow, éste la sentó en su sofá y recargó su pierna en un taburete con un cojín bastante suave, él no solía estar en casa muy seguido, no le gustaba porque se sentía atrapado y la soledad mostraba su mala cara.

-Gracias, Shadow –dijo ella entre dientes, pues no quería ir al hospital y por un segundo se había enfadado, haciendo pucheros o cualquier otra cosa, pero terminó por acceder, al fin y al cabo, era por su salud.

-No digas nada –respondió él mientras subía a su habitación por algunas cosas para ella. Bajó con un control remoto y le consiguió una muleta –si necesitas desplazarte, úsala –le dijo y le dio el control –por cierto, no hay mucho que ver, pero para que te entretengas.

-Pero… yo quiero volver –aquello preocupó a Shadow, por algún motivo sintió que la chica desafiaba su autoridad, por lo que arqueó una ceja y replicó –Shadow, quiero estar en mi casa.

-Te vas a lastimar –insistió Shadow, y era cierto, se preocupaba por ella… fue por él que ella se enteró que tenía la pierna rota, por lo mismo se sentía a cargo de ella –te quedarás.

-Sé cuidarme sola –defendió Amy.

-Me imagino que eso dijiste cuando ese robot te golpeó hasta la inconsciencia –ganó la discusión y ella no se movió. Sin embargo, se molestó ligeramente al tener que verse obligada a quedarse sentada. Shadow salió de su casa y fue por los medicamentos de la chica "¿cómo fue que me metí en esto?" se decía a sí mismo mientras caminaba por la vereda directo a la farmacia, entonces vio a Sonic correr por todas partes, todavía buscando a la chica.

-¡Hey, Shadow! –"Oh, no… no de nuevo" pensó en cuanto Sonic le dirigió la palabra, tuvo que buscar otra ruta, pero le era complicado evadirlo -¿sabes dónde está Amy? –preguntó Sonic ya desesperado.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Siempre le estás huyendo –dijo Shadow con indiferencia y entonces le vio un poco más confundido al erizo azul.

-Olvídalo, no me ayudarías –sentenció y siguió con su camino gritando el nombre de la rosa a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? –se preguntó, pero le restó importancia y fue por las medicinas.

Cuando las llevó de vuelta a su casa, encontró un olor muy extraño, pero agradable, venía de la cocina y entonces entendió que tenía hambre, mucha al parecer… su casa estaba rodeada de un agradable calor, pero eso también dejó un poco consternado a Shadow, quien vio que la eriza no estaba sentada con su pierna en el taburete… "Al menos ha tenido la sensatez de usar la muleta" pensó un poco complacido y entonces entró a la cocina-comedor. No se esperó eso, la mesa era para una persona y estaba bien decorada y puesta, los mantenles combinaban bien y la comida se veía simplemente deliciosa a la vista: estofado de res, eensalada césar y algo de arroz blanco era lo que estaba en los sartenes; pero había un olor deliciosamente dulce que venía del horno… era chocolate derritiéndose. Veía a Amy agacharse con trabajos para sacar el postre y entonces se sorprendió cuando la vio sostener la charola con una sola mano e incorporarse mientras guardaba el equilibrio sólo con la pierna sana; creyó escuchar una melodía que opacaba el suave silbido de los pájaros a fuera de su ventana, pero era sólo ella cantando y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de su melodía. Shadow la miró intrigado "cómo es que una chica así de loca podía resultar tan… ¿hacendosa?" Amy dejó el pastel en el alféizar de la ventana para que se enfriara con el viento, Shadow seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Tengo algo? –preguntó Amy con descaro mientras se apoyaba en su muleta y volvía a su asiento en la sala.

-No –respondió con sequedad y vio la cocina impresionado, además de haber hecho la comida, había lavado todo lo que usó, dejándolo como si nunca hubiera tocado nada, lo que más le llamó fue la mesa en forma: desde las servilletas hasta las copas para agua, coñac y vinos; los cubiertos para ensaladas, sopas, carnes, ninguno fuera de lugar -¿cómo pones una mesa en forma? –preguntó en voz alta, sin dirigirse a Amy en específico, de hecho, sin dirigirse a nadie.

-¡Haciéndola cargar pesas! –gritó Amy de lejos con un tono travieso en su voz, Shadow admitió que le pareció un chascarrillo inocente sin embargo, astuto y tierno viniendo de la persona de quien venía, era una broma sencilla, sin mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente alguien había estado ahí con él, para responderle; entonces notó algo raro en la mesa… sólo había un lugar.

-¿Qué piensas dejarme comiendo en el suelo o cómo? –preguntó Shadow al ver sólo ese lugar, él creía que esa comida se la había preparado ella para ella.

-Es tu lugar –respondió, dejando atónito al erizo negro, quien ahora sintió una punzada de culpa

-¿Y dónde comerás tú?

-Estoy de paso… sobreviviré –dijo cerrando los ojos con ademán tierno –además, no pienso vivir aquí para siempre, por lo que no me quiero acostumbrar.

-Qué chistosa –dijo él mientras sacaba sus cubiertos e imitaba lo que veía de su plato, no quería que su huésped no comiera nada –ya está, ya tienes tu lugar -vio por encima del hombro de Shadow y empezó a reír -¿qué tiene?

-Está todo mal –dijo entre risas. Se levantó y confirmó sus palabras, pero se le hizo un gesto tierno, por lo que decidió no decir nada –no importa, gracias.

-Eres una tonta –respondió él, dejando a Amy atónita con esa frase –si crees que voy a dejarte ir a tu casa en esas condiciones –Amy se relajó un poco y entonces volvió al sofá.

-Me sentiría más cómoda si tuviera mi ropa conmigo, digo, no pienso usar este vestido todo el tiempo –señaló y entonces Shadow se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba, no se sentía demasiado cómoda estando en una casa ajena.

-¿Entonces cómo es que te sientes tan bien estando con Cream en su casa? Digo… también es casa ajena –empezó a replicar él, pero Amy no se sentía en condiciones de hablar de eso, su pierna le dolía nuevamente, por lo que Shadow decidió darle su medicamento. Cuando pasó el tiempo en el que debía surtir efecto, reanudaron su conversación, ahora más calmados.

-Mis padres me abandonaron a mi suerte hace mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de ellos –confesó la eriza y Shadow sólo arqueó una ceja –he subsistido porque he viajado y trabajado, hasta que terminé aquí. No me he movido porque… -empezó a sonrojar y entonces Shadow lo entendió, entendió que se había quedado ahí por Sonic, por su escalofriante gusto hacia él.

-Por el _faker _–dijo sin tomarle importancia y entonces ella sonrojó más… era obvio para todos que a ella le traía loca él. Amy sonrojó levemente y entonces supo que se veía ligeramente tierna cuando hacía eso acompañado con su sonrisa.

-Sí… ¡oye! –exclamó con un puchero y entonces él evitó sonreír por la risa que le causó eso. Ella se sonrojó todavía más cuando se percató de algo –diablos, es de mañana y aún no me baño –dijo apenada, pero él no le tomó importancia –y considerando el día de ayer… debo hacerlo.

-No con el yeso –prohibió Shadow y ella sólo podía responderle con una mirada confundida… ¿era de verdad el Shadow que conoció?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella poniendo su mano en la frente de su hospedador.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nunca antes te habías preocupado por mí, por eso –dijo ella y entonces él dio un respingo. Sabía que eso era cierto, pero no podía explicárselo a ella así de fácil, no podía decirle que se sentía obligado a cuidarla porque lo mandaría muy lejos.

-Sólo tómalo como un favor –respondió y se sentó en el sofá –si quieres bañarte, te prestaré una bolsa para que envuelvas tu yeso, de ahí en fuera no molestes.

Amy se enojó por el comentario, ella no quería importunar, por eso quería irse a su casa, pero encontró una manera de desquitarse.

-Lo tomaré de quien viene, gracias –dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la bolsa que Shadow tenía en manos con un arrancón fuerte, arrebatándola. Shadow sintió que ese comentario le pegó directamente en el ego y no le dirigió la mirada hasta que entró al baño y se perdieron mutuamente de su vista. Shadow tenía algo en su mente, algo que le inquietaba, pero no sabía qué era hasta que lo recordó de inmediato. Ese pensamiento la hizo olvidarse de su enojo, algo que era poco común en él y salió corriendo del sofá.

-¡Amy, el baño es de bañera…! –gritó esperando que ella lo escuchara. Llegó corriendo al baño y entonces, cuando entró, la vio desnuda, únicamente usando su yeso y dejando al descubierto su figura bien formada decidió cerrar la puerta para no ser indiscreto de ninguna manera, pero jamás olvidaría ese cuerpo ¿cómo fue que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que había debajo de ese vestido? Tal vez porque era demasiado holgado para ella.

-Ah, Shadow –dijo ella sin sentirse invadida de ninguna manera, pues no tenía pena de su cuerpo a pesar de que sus curvas no fueran tan grandes como deseara –estoy bien, no me he caído ni mucho menos –dijo, pues había escuchado gritar –de hecho me está complicando la vida esta bolsa, ¿me ayudas?

-¿Ya te vestiste? –le preguntó con mucho rubor, pues nunca esperó esa escena en su casa.

-No es necesario ¿para qué si me voy a quitar la ropa de nuevo? –respondió, dejándolo aún más confundido, como si su respuesta no tuviera sentido alguno, pero a la vez sí, era un momento extraño de su vida -¿qué estás esperando? La bolsa no se sujeta, tengo dedos torpes –decía sin malicia y entonces Shadow se preguntó nuevamente cómo fue que había terminado dentro de ese problema.

"Mátame" pedía al cielo el chico antes de entrar y sentarse a un lado de una chica de pelaje rosado… desnuda. La vio con mayor detenimiento sin que ésta lo notara, pues sólo se concentraba en el nudo que hacía los dedos rápidos de Shadow. Él no pudo evitar verle las piernas, las que, lejos de ser gruesas como había visto antes, eran delgadas y finas, su abdomen era plano, completamente libre de cualquier obstrucción que lo hiciera ver mal y su pecho era proporcionado a su edad, no muy grande ni muy chico y firme… su belleza infantil era lo que daba al traste con todo, pues no dejaba de hacer esa sonrisa tierna digna de una chica de la edad de Cream o tal vez más; Shadow volvió su atención a su nudo y dejó de lado a Amy para ayudarla a levantarse mientras esperaba a que la bañera se llenara. Cuando la tuvo de frente no dejó de ver sus ojos, los que brillaban por los rayos del sol a través de la ventana del baño; preparó el baño de burbujas y entonces, cuando el agua se volvió caliente, la ayudó a entrar lentamente para que no se resbalara. Una vez las burbujas y la espuma le hubo cubierto todo el cuerpo, él se sintió más cómodo y la dejó bañarse a gusto… "Regresas para cuando haya terminado" la escuchó exclamar y entonces sus deseos se vinieron para abajo. No era por malicia o perversión lo que hacía Amy al llamarlo, sino que su muleta se resbalaba en el agua y necesitaba ayuda para varias cosas. Regresó al baño como ella lo había pedido y entonces él la ayudó a salir y secarse; a partir de ahí ella iba por su cuenta a su habitación.

Una vez vestida, e incomodando menos a Shadow, le pidió que fueran ambos a su casa, ya que él estaba reacio a dejarla vivir sola y ella estaba igualmente necia en lo de dejar sus pertenencias solas, también eso era lo que le preocupaba, quería su ropa y algo que quería seguir usando.

-Está bien, niña –le dijo mientras la cargaba nuevamente y corría hacia su dirección sólo para hacerla callar. Entraron y una vez ahí dentro él se dedicó a admirar sus paredes, siempre de un color rosa pálido y unos muebles a los que les daba mucho mantenimiento, parecía que su casa cobraba vida cuando entraba la muchacha, quien ya sabía cómo apañárselas en sus propias escaleras para subir sin necesidad de una muleta. El chico exploró todo y encontró una cocina igualmente impecable junto con una mesa ya puesta; el lugar olía a frutas, encontrando un frutero grande y fresco en medio de la mesa. Decidió subir y ver qué más tenía ella. Encontró cuadros de ella a diversas edades, incluso uno de sus ocho años y también más de cómo fue avanzando con el tiempo hasta llegar a ser lo que era en ese mismo instante, su baño era únicamente de ducha y su armario guardaba objetos de diversos valores sentimentales, como ropa que le quedaba ya chica y objetos deportivos, como su primer martillo o cosas que la hacían recordar momentos tiernos, como una rosa que estaba pegada justamente en la puerta del lado exterior, ya se había marchitado, pero aún mostraba un aroma que deleitaba a las masas… "¿por qué será tan importante esta flor? ¿Qué la obliga a tenerla aún?" se preguntó él y entonces la vio salir de un cuarto con una maleta hecha colgando del hombro izquierdo. Vio el cuarto de reojo y no evitó ver muchísimas fotografías pegadas a los muros, varias eran de ella con sus amigos, otras de ella con Sonic en individual o con Cream y el resto eran fotos artesanales de paisajes o pinturas hechas por ella o réplicas de artistas famosos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con ternura mientras veía a Shadow entretenido con el cuarto de la chica.

-Nada, sólo vi que… te gustan mucho las fotografías.

-Las artes visuales en general –especificó ella y llamó la atención de Shadow –todo aquello que tenga belleza o un significado para mí, le tomo fotografía.

-¿Y esa flor? –preguntó señalando a la rosa blanca marchita de la puerta a su armario del pasillo.

-Ah… esa –dijo con otro sonrojo –una vez, Sonic me la dio afuera de mi casa, lo estuve esperando pensando que jamás lo vería otra vez… entonces me dio esa rosa blanca y me dijo que me quería… -dijo escapándosele alguna sonrisa fugitiva y él se sintió ligeramente feliz por ella, pero triste por él, porque jamás había tenido una compañía al igual que ella, porque no tenía a alguien que le significara un todo. Pensó que con esa sonrisa tan honesta ella se veía sencillamente tierna, hermosa. Pronto percibió un aroma que le llamó la atención, no era el de las frutas de su comedor, sino que venía de ella… indiscretamente empezó a olisquearla.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó extrañado, pero igualmente el aroma le hacía cierta acción de agrado… no respondió, sólo…

Le roció la cara con un poco de su perfume favorito: uno con olor a cereza dulce que quedaba perfectamente bien sobre ella. Tosió hasta entender lo que había ocurrido, viéndola con la fina botellita de cristal con forma de un alargado tubo que terminaba abriéndose como el cáliz de una flor; quiso enojarse, pero al verla sonreír de oreja a oreja no pudo evitar mostrar únicamente una sonrisa divertida… sintió cómo lo cegaba una luz rápida, blanca y fuerte. Se talló los ojos y entonces ella le mostró una foto de él sonriendo antes de que cerrara los ojos.

-Te dije que le tomo fotos a todo lo que tenga significado para mí –repitió con su inocente cara y entonces sólo bajó de las escaleras, Shadow tardó en entenderlo por un momento, sonrojó al darse cuenta de que una sonrisa suya le era importante a ella.

-Te ayudo con eso –dijo con gentileza y entonces ella le dio la maleta mientras bajaba por las escaleras a paso acompasado.

Salieron rápido, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y regresaron a la casa de Shadow sin dejar destellos, pues ella no quería levantar sospechas sobre su condición. Cayó la tarde como lo solía hacer: sin más aviso que sólo una puesta de sol indefinida, la que tiñó de dorado las paredes aperladas de la sala de Shadow, entonces Amy sirvió la comida.

-No lo hagas –pidió él mientras ella dejaba los platillos en el centro de la mesa –me encargo yo.

No protestó, lo que se le hizo muy extraño, entonces ella revisó el pastel y lo vio listo para la última etapa: la cubierta y el helado. Lo decoró con pequeñas flores de betún rosado y algunas llamas naranjadas mientras que las bolas de helado simulaban los colores del fuego… pequeños puntos azulados y el resto era el patrón de los colores rojos; cuando Shadow vio lo que había hecho Amy se impresionó, pero sólo lo demostró arqueando muy poco las cejas, jamás había visto esos diseños de postres, de hecho, jamás había tenido una comida decente en casa y mucho menos un canto angelical en acapella mientras los guisos se preparaban.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó él sin fijarse mucho en ella, sino en el pastel en sí mismo.

-Me he tardado más de una semana en hacer este diseño, eligiendo los colores y sabores de helados para la cubierta.. lo reservaremos para el postre –dijo ella sin tomarle importancia al asunto y Shadow la volteó a ver… ¿de verdad era posible tanta… curiosidad en un proyecto así? –ven, que se enfría todo –dijo jovialmente y entonces él se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y ella a un costado. Su sonrisa era una compañía agradable y su silencio gritaba, lo cual para él era sumamente extraño porque jamás pensó que una compañía como ella pudiera ser tan… agradable, de hecho jamás lo creyó de ninguna compañía. Ella sólo le devolvía las sonrisas mientras se llevaba la servilleta a la boca, lo que la hacía ver ligeramente tímida, y esto era acentuado nada más con su único desviar de su mirada, entonces ella, ya habiendo terminado, se levantó como pudo y lavó sus trastes, pidiéndole a Shadow que le dejara los suyos para lavar también.

-No, yo me encargo –aseguró él y entonces sólo se levantó a la vez que contemplaba cómo ésta salía al patio trasero, la siguió después de lavar y la vio contemplar el jardín con extrañeza, pues estaba… ¡vacío! Sin nada más que pasto -¿qué miras?

-Eso quisiera saber –respondió sorprendida –aquí sólo tienes maleza –añadió y empezó a caminar para arrancarla con sus manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó extrañado al verla arrancar todas esas plantas de raíz -¿qué tienen de malo?

-Son maleza… algunas incluso podrían ser venenosas –dijo y se percató de lo que había empezado a hacer. Cogió unos guantes y prosiguió con su acto de arrancar las plantas.

Shadow sólo la vio cómo con ahínco empezaba a intentar embellecer ese lugar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó él interesado, más que nada para que no se lastimara, pues notó que sentarse en el pasto le costó mucho trabajo.

-Estoy bien, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa tierna -¿no quieres comer el pastel?

-No, no hasta que tú vengas –por algún motivo ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero siguió con su trabajo, él subió a su cuarto y contempló todo el bosque, notando aún las ráfagas azules en ese momento, seguramente aún en búsqueda de la chica

-Vaya que eres estúpido, _faker, _Amy es maravillosa –dijo para sí sin percatarse, pero terminó por dar un respingo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta -¿quién dijo eso? –preguntó al aire y entonces decidió dar un paseo para despejar su mente... -¡vuelvo pronto, Amy! –gritó dentro de la cocina y entonces ella sólo asintió, prosiguiendo con su labor.

Caminando por el sendero pensó en las palabras que dijo en voz alta, creyendo que no había sido él, creyendo nada de eso… pero entonces se vio de nuevo solo, cosa que no le molestaba del todo, pero al menos ahora su casa tenía vida… más que antes. Recreó la cancioncita de Amy y siguió caminando vagamente, sin fijarse en nada.

Chocó con él una figura sumamente familiar, azul, con púas largas y mirada preocupada del color verde del mar; cuando cayó al suelo, se sujetó la cabeza y empezó a espetar palabrotas por el impacto.

-¡Tú, pinche pendejo…! –volteó y vio a Sonic, en el fondo no se arrepintió de lo que había murmurado –ah, eres tú, _faker._

-No estoy para juegos, Shadow –dijo preocupado –he perdido a Amy.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? No pierdes a una persona, no es de tu posesión –afirmó Shadow restándole importancia "no quiero que nadie se entere de esto" había dicho la niña y entonces decidió evadir el tema.

-No será mía, pero lo que sé es que la perdí –dijo todavía más preocupado –hoy fui a su casa y no estaba ahí.

-¿Entonces dónde la dejaste? –preguntó ya molesto, no quería estar ahí… por más raro que sonara, quería estar con ella, en casa.

-En la fuente –confesó rápido y entonces el rompecabezas de Shadow se armó rápido y sin vacilaciones –Eggman la machacó y terminó inconsciente; la dejé en la fuente para volver con ella, pero me imagino se habrá levantado e ido… ahora no sé dónde anda.

-Ella no debería ser tu problema –respondió Shadow un poco molesto –me imagino que sabe cuidarse sola –dijo con tal naturalidad que Sonic de verdad le creyó –seguro aparece de nuevo para perseguirte, quítale importancia y vete… estorbas el paso –dijo desdeñoso y entonces se fue al interior del bosque para pensar en lo que estaba pasando… no llegó a nada y sus pensamientos se revolvieron aún más. Cuando regresó a su casa a sabiendas de que debía cuidar de Amy, descubrió que no estaba… ya había despeluchado el jardín, pero no se encontraba ni en la cocina o en alguno de los cuartos… incluso tocó la puerta del baño. De lejos, en la puerta que iba al ático, vio cómo colgaba una figura blanca, bueno, no del todo porque estaba empolvada, se acercó poco a poco y distinguió el yeso. "Esto de ser niñera no va conmigo" pensó de inmediato y se subió a buscarla.

-Amy… -ella volteó y lo vio extrañada, casi preguntándole qué hacía ahí –bájate.

-No, la vista aquí es preciosa –dijo mientras escondía algo por detrás, él subió y quiso ver qué veía, pues no se había dado cuenta de la luz que iluminaba ese sitio. Volteó y se quedó helado al ver todas las estrellas del cielo cubrir el lugar, todo el tiempo pensó que esa puerta lo llevaría a un ático, pero no… lo llevaba a un sitio aún mejor. Amy contemplaba mientras escribía algo en una libreta, de inmediato él la acompañó, quedando maravillado con lo que veía arriba de él: la luna llena rodeada de pequeños puntos blancos brillantes que bien podrían parecer salpicados. De algún modo se vio abrazando el hombro de Amy y viendo lo que escribía… o dibujaba, lo que hacía nada más y nada menos era un retrato surrealista de aquellas estrellas y aquella luna. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se descubrió abrazándola con ese ahínco y todavía fue peor cuando se percató de que no se conocía a sí mismo… el hecho de no conocer su propia casa le dio escalofrío, pero se consoló cuando vio que Amy se había atrevido a hacer algo que él no… abrir puertas a nuevas posibilidades. La chica no se molestó por el contacto… de hecho no le molestaba nada desde que él la vio desnuda. Respiró tiernamente y entonces se sintió cansada, quedó un poco dormida sobre el tórax de Shadow mientras aún se atrevía a no perderse ninguna de esas estrellas.

Cayó encima de él, el peso le ganó y entonces el erizo sólo la alzó, cuidando que su pierna no sufriera daños, y la colocó junto a él para que no pasara un sueño incómodo. La aferró contra él, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ella despertó ante ese contacto, pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a recibirlo, junto con otros que traviesamente se le sumaron al juego. Se acomodó lentamente en su tórax, haciéndolo sonrojar y "despertando" lentamente con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Lo imaginaba –dijo con aires victoriosos, dejando desconcertado a Shadow, pues él creía que ella estaba dormida.

-¿No te molesta? –preguntó tímidamente y entonces ella le respondió con un beso real en los labios –el _faker _ te sigue buscando… -dijo ruborizado.

-Bien por él –respondió y entonces ambos se fundieron en un largo y cálido abrazo que culminó con más y más besos… y el inicio de algo distinto entre ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado algunos días y Shadow no se acostumbraba a tener a Amy en casa, no se acostumbraba aún a que la vida llegara tan de repente a iluminar su hogar, a que desprendiera esas mágicas melodías que lo atrapaban poco a poco. La veía hacer y rehacer todo con sólo una pierna, la veía cocinar, limpiar, cuidar el jardín (el que ya no tenía ni una sola maleza, en cambio ahora tenía algunos montículos de tierra que delataban la presencia de semillas), subir y bajar las escaleras, despertar al mismo tiempo que el sol salía. Él seguía siendo frío y reservado, desde aquellos besos compartidos en su ahora conocida azotea, no habían cruzado más contacto que el visual acompañado de algunas palabras de saludo o despedida o alguna sonrisa. Amy no evitaba sonrojar cuando lo veía, ni siquiera se esmeraba en ocultarlo porque ella sabía que él sabía que le había gustado y ahora que vivían juntos por un tiempo que iba en contrarreloj tenía que demostrarse a sí misma muchas cosas. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ese día, el día en el que la enyesaron; el día en el que vivió todo lo que alguna vez deseó vivir con alguien más, desde una compañía más o menos decente en ese cuarto blanco de hospital, pasando por la pelea, su desnudez indiferente, el perfume rociado en su cara, la fotografía inesperada y finalmente las estrellas en el cielo. Todo aquello fue simplemente mágico, esas sensaciones cruzaron por la mitad de su pecho para enterrarse en un sitio que nunca creyó que existiera. Shadow, al verla sonrosar de manera tierna, sólo se limitaba a sonreír de lado y desviar los ojos, pero para él nada de eso tenía sentido, no había ni una sola razón para no cruzar más palabras, no había ni un solo motivo que lo obligara a alejarse de ella… quería seguir escuchándola, quería verla, pero sobretodo quería cuidarla. Sin embargo, algo adentro de él no se lo permitía ¿sería su estúpido orgullo? No, no era eso porque cuando se encontraban a solas definitivamente perdía el poco orgullo que le quedaba, su corazón se desbocaba y sólo pensaba en el hecho de que quería compartir de nuevo una noche con ella, aunque fuera contemplando las nubes que anunciaban por lo general una gélida madrugada ¡claro! Con ella entre brazos para que no atrapara un resfriado… nada más para eso…

-Saldré un rato –anunció Shadow al verla ocupada, él no le pedía que hiciera nada de lo que hacía, como lavar, limpiar, arreglar o cocinar, ella lo hacía porque le gustaba sentirse útil en ese lugar y más que otra cosa porque lo veía como una muestra sincera de agradecimiento -¿quieres algo?

"Que te quedes conmigo" pensó la eriza en ese mismo momento, pero se guardó las palabras, ella no era orgullosa para demostrar lo que sentía; sin embargo, creía extraño que ese latido fuera más atronador en sus oídos y en su cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba. Sí, recordaba aún la fuerza con la que el corazón de Shadow se hacía notar en sus oídos en su mente. Sonrió de lado sabiendo que jamás en su vida volvería a escuchar ese latido en ninguna otra persona, sonrió sabiendo que ese sentimiento no tenía igual, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Tomó su muleta y se acercó a él ya habiendo terminado de lavar. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero entonces Shadow la sostuvo de la cadera; sus miradas se encontraron por un breve instante y ahora, discretamente, olió su perfume: era el mismo aroma que le había rociado ese día, no era un aroma cualquiera, sino que era EL aroma a cerezas dulces que ella misma le había rociado de su botellita ese mismo día. Duraron sin decirse nada algunos segundos, hasta que ella notó que él no la había dejado de sujetar sin embargo, no dijo nada, de hecho no quería que la dejara.

-¿Estás bien? –la pregunta se le hizo muy extraña dado que él podía llegar a ser muy hostil, francamente se esperaba un "fíjate por donde vas" o "no seas imbécil", pero este extraño cambio le agradó de sobremanera.

-Sí –dijo en forma de un susurro tímido, como si la niña chiquita que ambos sabían que existía no estuviera ahíhubiera sido reemplazada por una Amy Rose que se hubo desprendido de su cuerpo para decirle al oído que no lo soltara, que se quedara ahí y le escuchara con mucha paciencia. Sonrió nuevamente al verlo a los ojos y empezó a cantar por lo bajo "baby I wanna be your girl, baby all what I need is you…" con tal jovialidad que el chico quiso saber qué estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó dulcemente al escuchar su respuesta, pero no dejaba de oírla cantar… realmente tenía una voz armoniosa.

-Ir contigo –contestó sobresaltándolo, haciéndolo revolverse en las ideas que tenía de ella, de su voluntad al momento de haber pactado cuidarla.

-¿Estás segura? Digo, me dijiste algo que… -empezó a formular sonrojando un poco, era la primera vez en días que estaban así de cerca.

-Segura –contestó de igual forma y se aferró a su muleta, separándose lentamente de Shadow, quien no quería dejar de sujetarla, no quería dejar de cuidarla.

Salieron de su casa y empezaron a caminar, Shadow esperaba a Amy por la lentitud de su yeso mientras desviaban la mirada a distintos sitios, evitando cruzarla el uno con el otro, porque cuando se cruzaban, las miradas no podían parar de dedicarse acompañadas de alguna sonrisa o algún sonido natural, ya fuera el graznido de las aves o el viento chocar contra las flores, de las que emanaba un delicioso aroma tan auténtico como el perfume de Amy, el cual le había empezado a dar curiosidad.

-Siempre hueles así, pero nunca consigo oler lo mismo en las perfumerías –rompió Shadow el silencio, ella sólo lo miró confundida -¿qué marca es tu perfume?

-No lo compro, lo hago yo –confesó en ese momento y dejó impresionado a Shadow –tengo en mi casa algunas cerezas, algunas las dejo secar, termino por convertir su esencia en perfume y entonces…

-…Me lo rocías en la cara –dijo con un tono indiferente, pero a manera de una broma que Amy pudo detectar fácilmente, entonces rió por lo bajo llevándose la mano a la boca y cerrando los ojos tiernamente. No iba vestida con su vestido habitual, sino con una falda de mezclilla y un jersey holgado negro que le pertenecía a Shadow del cual apenas se lograba percibir su figura, sus púas estaban atadas en un molote y dejaba a su flequillo caer tiernamente sobre su ceja derecha -¿sabes? Casi me dejaste ciego ese día.

-Perdón –dijo inocentemente mientras juntaba ambas manos –para la siguiente usaré mi bata –añadió con la misma inocencia, tanta que el mismo Shadow pudo haber pasado a reírse, sin embargo no le pareció un asunto del todo gracioso. Paró en seco y la vio a los ojos, no detectó malicia en su comentario y entonces sonrojó, porque de alguna manera u otra sí lo había dejado impresionado. Duraron mirándose más de un minuto, una mirada firme acompañada de un silencio capaz de gritar las más intrínsecas emociones. Sonrió Amy endulzando sus facciones y él se acercó lentamente…

Fueron interrumpidos por Sonic, quien ahora se había acercado a ella peligrosamente, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojó aún más, pero esto no fue desapercibido por Shadow, quien también se encontró ligeramente turbado.

-¡Amy! –Sonic saludó efusivamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Shadow respiraba azufre en ese momento, Sonic la vio un par de veces, intentando dar crédito a lo que veía en su pierna -¿qué te pasó? ¡Tu pierna…!

-No es grave –contestó con dulzura, serenidad y sobretodo sin intentar asfixiarlo, lo que se le hizo completamente extraño, sin embargo sonrojaba con tal efusividad que incluso Shadow sintió un poco de envidia.

-Pero… Amy… -Sonic no podía formular una frase coherente para ese momento -¿cómo ocurrió? ¿dónde has estado?

-Fue… en la noche del robot –dijo con ternura mientras sonreía ligeramente –cuando me machacó –dijo con una pequeña risa, ahora veía el asunto con ironía –pero Shadow me rescató y me llevó a un hospital… ahí fue donde estuve y me dieron de alta apenas hoy –dijo sonrojándose al mirar al rojizo –quiso él ir por mí y accedí.

-¿Por qué no avisaste? –preguntó un poco enojado Sonic, pues él había estado buscándola entre todos los bosques y había ido a su casa durante todos estos días –no tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste –añadió con un abrazo que la conmovió poco a poco, también la extrañó de sobremanera -¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, gracias –dijo jovialmente, serena, tranquila y sobretodo feliz, pero eso se le hizo muy extraño a Sonic… ¿Amy Rose se le había rehusado? –le prometí a Shadow que pasearía hoy con él, además no puedo estar sola en casa, fue una recomendación del médico –arregló las cosas de tal manera que Sonic no tuvo otra opción además de creerle.

-Bueno, Amy… si es esa tu decisión –dijo un poco decepcionado, Shadow sonrió de lado ligeramente y Amy no lo pudo ignorar. Levantó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios y regresó su mirada a Sonic –entonces será otro día ¿vale?

-Vale -respondió a sabiendas de que no iba a cumplir con su promesa.

-Por cierto… te ves muy bien –dijo él señalando su ropa actual salvo por el yeso –y esa playera te queda excelente… aunque la he visto antes –dijo pensando en dónde había visto esa ropa, pero dudó al pensar que era de Shadow –bueno, como sea, iré a casa de Tails, espero puedas acompañarnos más tarde, haremos una fiestecita, Shadow, tú también puedes venir.

-No, gracias _faker, _tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –respondió con azufre en las palabras, no resistía que estuviera tan cerca de Amy.

-Gracias, pero he quedado con Shadow todo el día –respondió jovial mientras le palmeaba una mejilla con ternura –para otra ocasión será –sonrió ligeramente y Sonic se sintió decepcionado… ¿acaso también se había roto el cerebro?

-Bueno… cuídate, les mandaré tus saludos –dijo el azul y entonces se fue corriendo, ella miró la ráfaga celeste y entonces devolvió su mirada a Shadow, quien ahora la veía con un poco de indiferencia, esto la preocupó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con un poco de pena en la voz, sin malicia, sin enojo… sólo ligeramente preocupada -¿Shadow?

-Nada… -respondió y entonces ella supo que le estaba mientiendo vilmente –creo que pasear fue un error ¿volvemos a casa? –preguntó un poco diferente, creyendo que aquel encuentro con Sonic la hubo alterado de alguna manera, pensando que tal vez alguien se la iba a arrebatar, pero no era él quién para decidir por ella. Entonces sólo la chica sonrió y accedió, finalmente tenía que empezar a regar las flores que había recién plantado.

Llegaron a casa y ella no reparó en apurarse para ver los bultos de tierra, los que empezó a tratar con ternura y palabras dulces, como si aquellas flores fueran capaces de cambiar alguna mañana mala de alguien. Regó, limpió e incluso nutrió las semillas para que crecieran fuertes y saludables. Llegó incluso a poner una pequeña carpa en el patio para protegerlas de las lluvias y fríos, porque los climas extremosos podrían matar a las plantas. Entonces ella empezó a pensar en algo que se le hizo terrible, horrible e impensable. Tiró accidentalmente la muleta y casi cayó de sentón, Shadow, quien estaba recargado en la puerta del patio, se acercó rápido y ágil a ella, sosteniéndola por la espalda y cargándola como si se tratara de una novia salida de una boda. La chica sólo se aferró a su cuello, presionándose a sí misma al tórax de él y cruzando miradas de nuevo. Se acercaron demasiado sus caras, dejando milímetros de sobra entre sus narices y labios.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó rompiendo el tierno e incómodo silencio que se produjo después de que la hubo agarrado en brazos -¿te pasa algo?

-No… sólo recordé algo –dijo tratando de evitar que el corazón se le saliera del pecho, tratando de evitar besarlo otra vez por mero instinto.

-¿Dejaste la lumbre encendida? –preguntó divertido y entonces ella rió un poco y desvió la cara, sintiendo sus labios contra su suave piel facial.

-Algo así –contestó un poco desorientada, pues él lograba eso: desorientarla, pero no dejaba de aferrarse a él, no dejaba de sentirse protegida ni de conseguir que su corazón se detuviera –mis flores… -entonces Shadow arqueó una ceja –las cuido diario por una hora y he estado fuera por días… los climas son simplemente horribles ahora y no quiero que se me mueran –dijo con un poco de sobresalto, pero no demasiado porque la serena presencia de Shadow lograba tranquilizarla.

Corrió él sin avisarle y llevándose la muleta en la mano, ella sólo se aferró con aún más fuerza, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro y mirando hacia el rostro de Shadow, apenas pasaba de medio día, pero el clima se había vuelto insufrible: los fríos congelaban y los calores se hacían notar con mayor fuerza. Shadow procedió a taparle los ojos con la mano y entonces ella confió plenamente y se recargó sin protestar. La destapó de inmediato apenas llegaron y entonces vio que su jardín estaba intacto, sus flores permanecían regadas, el calor se conservaba en ellas, incluso otras habían sido tocadas por el rocío de esa misma mañana, pero Amy no podía dejar de pensar que algo les faltaba. Entibió un poco de agua, la que colocó en su regadera y empezó a bañar a las flores frías, las que desprendieron de inmediato vapor de agua para que las raíces no se congelaran, después procedió a cuidarlas como si su vida dependiera de ello y a plantar más… había de todo tipo de flores: margaritas, azucenas, alcatraces, pero sobretodo rosas blancas y rojas, habían algunas azules y naranjadas; ahora veía por qué amaba y cuidaba tanto su jardín, porque era seguramente el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba de toda su casa y porque era simplemente el sitio más hermoso que jamás hubo concebido… y había sido creado por ella, por su esmero, dedicación, tiempo y sobretodo cariño… "_faker, _eres un idiota" pensó de inmediato y entonces se acercó a ella para levantarla del suelo cuando hubo terminado los cuidados.

-¿Listo? –le preguntó apacible y ella asintió, entonces él procedió a cargarla y llevarla de vuelta. Pero antes de eso, ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla y susurrado un "gracias" casi imposible de detectar junto con una mirada sumamente tierna, atrapante –por nada –dijo atrapado por ella, no podía creerlo, no podía concebir que una chiquilla de doce años lo hubiera dejado prendado en muy poco tiempo.

Llegaron a su casa y entonces ella subió por las escaleras para entrar a la habitación y pensar en el gesto de Shadow, aquel de haberla llevado hasta su casa sólo para que pudiera cuidar sus flores sin siquiera habérselo pedido, también volvió a pensar en las miradas que le lanzaba mientras las combinaba con una sulfurosa voz que resonaba en su cabeza cuando Sonic se les acercó. No podía describirlo, no podía y no quería hacerlo, sólo quería vivirlo. Su corazón latía más que nunca en ningún momento de su vida y el vivir con él por un tiempo medido no hacía nada además de avivar esa chispa con más fuerza. Su piel se crispaba, sonreía tontamente cuando le contemplaba mirar por el alféizar de la ventana cuando los rayos naranjos del resplandeciente sol se hacían notar con tal fiereza que se reflejaba en una mirada tan sumida en sus pensamientos que podría darse por perdida_. _Pensó varias veces en ir con él y besarlo, pero no se atrevía, no por tímida, porque no lo era, sino porque quería que él diera ese paso.

Bajó silenciosa por las escaleras y notó que no estaba en la ventana, tampoco en la sala ni en el patio "¿Dónde podrá estar?" vaya pregunta… esa era difícil de responder porque podría estar en cualquier sitio gracias a su velocidad y por un segundo temió estar sola. Se relajó mucho cuando lo vio en la cocina… "pero él no sabe cocinar" pensó para sí misma mientras lo veía poner la mesa en forma, la que estaba adornada con un par de velas sobre el mantel y colocada como ella le había enseñado; había todo tipo de copas y todo tipo de cubiertos, por lo que pensó que ahora sí la había puesto bien. Sintió que algo iba mal en la cocina cuando lo vio sacar algo del horno, mas se relajó cuando vio que había horneado bien, pues… nada había explotado y eso era una muy buena señal "Tal vez pronto se le quemen las cejas" dijo por lo bajo y entonces volvió a subir para bañarse. Shadow diseñó un sistema que le sostendría la pierna desde el techo mientras ella se bañaba sin mojar el yeso, así él no importunaría cuando se tratara de verla desnuda. Se bañó con espumas especiales y salió con bastante esfuerzo mientras se ponía en pie y se secaba para devolverse a su cuarto… era de noche y por algún motivo pensó que sería algo especial por la manera en la que le había visto preparar tanto, pero para no dar a entender que ya sabía algo, se puso unos leggins y el mismo jersey negro, del que ya no se despegaba, eso le agradaba a Shadow, que de una u otra forma, lo tuviera presente.

Bajó por las escaleras haciendo algo de ruido para dar a notar su presencia, Shadow corrió hacia ella y la devolvió a su cuarto.

-Hoy saldremos ¿no quieres arreglarte un poco? –le dijo con un tono un poco frío, brusco, pero ella sólo sonrió de lado.

-¿Me estás diciendo fea? –le volteó todas las palabras y él sintió que abría los ojos como nunca antes lo hubo hecho.

-Horrible –le siguió el juego y la llevó a su cuarto –será mejor que te disfraces de persona decente –le dijo a modo de chascarrillo y entonces ella empezó a reír, era lo que más le encantaba a él: oírla reír, alegrarle el día a pesar de haberlo hecho ya de maneras increíbles.

Amy se puso un vestido rojo con líneas blancas a los costados, las que dejaban ver muy bien su figura, una ya muy conocida por él y entonces empezó a pintarse muy poco: sólo una base ligera acompañada de un delineador suavemente colocado alrededor de sus ojos, sus pestañas no necesitaban llenarse de máscara, pues ya eran negras y profundas. Dejó su cabello suelto y con su mismo flequillo en su frente. El vestido tenía un pequeño escote en "V" y la falda era holgada, con una flor estampada en la parte de la cadera y que cruzaba por parte de su muslo. Tomó la muleta y bajó por las escaleras.

-¡Ya estoy lista! –dijo con voz jovial sobresaltando a Shadow, a quien le quedaban muy pocos detalles por pulir.

-No eres una chica normal, por lo general se tardan horas –gritó con su voz dura de siempre – ¡sube y tárdate más!

-Lo siento, es imposible, mi general –respondió con la misma burla y siguió bajando. Shadow entonces se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. Lo analizó ligeramente: Mezclilla con una camisa y saco, pero no perdía ese aire de galantería ni mucho menos ese cinismo que tenía ante la vida. No tardó en tomar su mano ligeramente y besarla con un poco de sumisión y ternura.

-Madmoiselle –le dijo a ella mientras sonreía con malicia, pero no porque de verdad fuera malicioso, sino porque sus ojos y el resto de sus facciones daban a entenderla –vi esto en una película y siempre lo quise hacer –declaró sin dejar de sostener su mano, ella echó a reír ligeramente.

-¿Gracias? –exclamó alegre y un poco sorprendida, no dejaba de sonreír al verle tan… tan guapo con ese conjunto sencillo, pero ella tampoco se había esmerado tanto, pues había acertado él en un inicio: las mujeres por lo general se tardan más -¿y por qué tanta…?

La chitó con suavidad mientras le ofrecía asiento, aún con la pierna rota no perdía belleza.

-No me gusta verte de pie todo el tiempo –empezó a hablar él –así que pensé en agradecerte lo que has hecho aquí –sonrió de lado ligeramente. Ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados, daba apariencia de resignación, ella arqueó una ceja –así que entonces decidí que esta noche no moverías ni un dedo –sus facciones pasaron a destensarse y empezó a servir la comida –lo que se aprende de verte cocinar es mucho ¿eh?

-Me doy cuenta –respondió mientras la comida era colocada en el centro, no paró de verla, de contemplarla y mucho menos de olerla… todo expedía un aroma exquisito –huele ciertamente bien ¿lo hiciste solo?

-YouTube es un gran ayudante –respondió con seriedad, pero sólo ella pudo distinguir su comicidad, su gracia.

Cuando todos los platos fueron servidos, guardaron lo que restó y empezaron a platicar como nunca antes lo hubieron hecho, ahora era el turno de Shadow para hablar y eso no le incomodó. Cuando terminaron de cenar, él le ayudó a pararse y entonces la llevó a su sala.

-¿Veremos alguna película o algo así? –preguntó curiosa jamás antes le habían hecho algo como eso, un agradecimiento parecido era sólo algo de ensueño.

-No –contestó fríamente mientras descorría las ventanas polarizadas.

-Sería lindo ver una tragedia –dijo ella sin ser escuchada, simplemente la eriza había sido ignorada, lo que le preocupó un poco porque Shadow se entretenía mucho con aquella ventana -¿Shadow?

-Espera –gruñó un poco dejando a Amy consternada, quien sólo se apoyaba en su muleta. La luz de la luna la cegó de inmediato y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pasando: Shadow abrió las ventanas de manera silenciosa y después corrió las cortinas, dejando que la fuerte luz lunar entrara al cuarto por aquel agujero. Shadow la apartó con un pequeño movimiento, dejando consternada a Amy.

-¿Qué?

-Mira… -señaló a su muro negro, aquel que tenía puntos salpicados por todos lados… los puntos resplandecían con un brillo tenue, pero hermoso, el resto del muro parecía estar sumergido en una profundidad atrapante gracias al estilo de pintado de las estrellas, que parecían en tercera dimensión. Amy pensó por un segundo que, si iba a esa pared, cruzaría al espacio y podría agarrar todos y cada uno de esos puntos brillantes con la mano. Sonrió tontamente y entonces se aferró a Shadow, quien la abrazó por la cintura con mucha ternura –cuando llegaste contemplaste ese muro con curiosidad… quise mostrarte lo que es -ella no sólo se emocionó por la belleza de lo que veía, sino por aquellas palabras, porque él se había dignado a mostrarle el porqué de esa pared –cuando no puedo salir y extraño el cielo, sólo abro la ventana y dejo que la luz lo ilumine, es lo más cercano a la naturaleza que tengo cuando ésta me priva de su propia belleza.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza para verlo directamente a los ojos… ya no podía resistirlo más.

Ahora él fue el quien posó sus labios sobre los de ella en repetidas ocasiones, Amy le siguió el juego y empezó a besarlo con más ternura que antes. Jamás creyó posible que alguien le hubiera tenido tanta dedicación.

-Gracias, Shadow –dijo con ternura y un poco de timidez mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

-No –llamó su atención y entonces agarró su barbilla para volver a verla a los ojos, los que ahora brillaban por la luz lunar –gracias a ti.

-Pero, si yo sólo me rompí la pierna –dijo un poco divertida por la ironía, pero él sonrió por la metáfora.

-Y reparaste mi corazón –con esa frase culminó la conversación para pasar a besarse nuevamente… definitivamente ahora estaban más unidos que nunca.

* * *

**¡FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN, FIN...! ****NO PIDAN MÁS PORQUE ME QUEBRÉ LA CABEZA PARA ESTE ._. HAHA (LO QUE HAGO POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE MIS FANS XD) OK, LOS VEO LUEGO EN OTROS FICS ¿VALE? XD**


End file.
